A Very Special Valentines
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Valentine's is drawing near and Raphael wonders what he can do to make his first one with Monalisa really special. Will he succeed or fail? Read to find out! WARNING: Contains Strong Lemon


**Heya readers!**

**Hope you're all in a romantic mood! For it's Valentine's Day! **

**I've been wanting to write a romantic RaphxMona one-shot for a while and today was perfect! Hope it get's you in the loving mood!**

**WARNING: Contains strong lemon at the end!**

**A Very Special Valentines**

It was a cold February in New York, the streets were bustling as usual, but little coverings of frost decorated the buildings and over some solitary cars that stood still where their owners had abandoned them for the time being.

Among the many shops that stood in the street was a small antique shop with '_Second Time Around_' above the door in big letters.

Normally at this time of night, the house would be silent, but in the Apartment above, the lights were one and the sounds of laughing and talking where heard.

Inside the apartment, April 'O' Neil and her husband Casey had six guests in the living room; four were male humanoid turtles, one female lizard and an elderly grey rat.

Two of the turtles were on the floor, one in an orange mask and the other in a purple mask and one with a blue mask sat on the sofa with the lizard and April whilst the rat down on the armchair.

They either talked about current issues or some small talk as well as looking at the television every now and then.

The last turtle who wore a red mask stood by the window with Casey talking quietly. Casey was talking in a rather high voice and he kept glancing over to April every few seconds.

"It's gonna be Valentine's Day in less than a week Raphael!" squeaked Casey excitedly "You'll never believe all the plans I got for April"

"What have you got?" asked Raphael cocking his head on one side.

"You wanna know?" asked Casey starting to fidget a little he was so excited. He lead the red masked turtle to the bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, he opened a drawer in his bedside cupboard to show what he had planned by placing them on the bed.

He placed a box containing a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it, a bottle of her favorite perfume, a box of luxury heart shaped chocolates and to top it all off a reservation at a posh restaurant.

Raphael's eyes widened at the sight and he looked at Casey.

"Whoa man!" he said "You really are gonna spoil April this year!"

"You betcha!" grinned Casey "I'm gonna be in her good books all year round!"

Raphael smiled at Casey but within he felt a sad feeling pool across his stomach.

Looking at all the things on the bed made him think about Mona who sat in the next room, he had been with his Lizard Lady for several months and this was going to be their first Valentines together.

The only problem was he didn't know what to do.

Of course he could buy her flowers, a bracelet or even a box of chocolates or her favorite perfume but he wanted to do something very special for her, but what? He hadn't a clue.

Plastering a smile on his face he congratulated Casey on his brilliant planning and they walked back to the living room.

Raphael walked over to the sofa where April got up and offered him her seat so he could sit next to Mona.

Thanking her he sat down and Mona instantly swung her legs over his legs and snuggled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

As he did so the blue masked turtle Leonardo rolled his eyes causing Raphael to stick out his tongue.

"Oi!" squeaked the orange masked one from the floor "Hope you're not gonna snog!"

"Leave 'em alone Michelangelo!" scolded the purple masked turtle "If they get smoochy smoochy you can look away!"

As he spoke he puckered his lips and made kissing noises making Michelangelo laugh.

"Shut up Donatello!" snapped Raphael throwing a pillow at Donatello making him stop his sloppy expression.

Everyone then burst out laughing and Donatello threw the pillow back at Raphael until the rat clapped his hands.

"My sons!" he barked causing them all to stop and look at him.

"If you behave like children, I'll treat you like children!" he scolded "Now settle down and behave! Do not forget you are guests in someone's house"

The turtles looked like naughty boys who had just been told off by their teacher and Mona looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry Master Splinter" they said together.

Splinter smiled knowingly and nodded before settling back in the armchair.

At the sight of the turtles and Mona being lectured April tried hard not to laugh and Casey chortled a little.

Raphael sighed and looked down at Mona who rested her head against his plastron as they watched the TV.

Just looking at his beloved lizard lady made him wonder what he could do to show her how much she meant to him.

After everything she had gone through, she deserved something special but again Raphael couldn't think of something really good.

It didn't help when Valentine themed commercials came up, especially places to go, he couldn't take Mona to a fancy restaurant or to the theatre, or anywhere public for that matter.

"Of all the things I done that's romantic" Raphael thought "I've bought her flowers, her favourite chocolates, taken her on wild rides on my shell cycle, gone to all the best places in New York to see the stars, the city lights, and have moonlight picnics on the roofs, even to clubs where they have fancy dress nights, the only places we can be seen in public"

He looked down at Mona again.

"You mean so much to me Mona" he thought "If only I could give you something really special, but...I really have no idea" He sighed again and looked back at the TV.

* * *

Later, everyone made it back to the lair, Splinter lead the way with Leonardo whilst Donatello and Michelangelo chatted excitedly with Mona whilst Raphael trailed behind staring at the walls of the sewer.

"Will you play video games with me Mona?" begged Michelangelo as he hung at Mona's arm like an excited puppy "Please! I'll let you win? Did I mention you're my favourite big sister?"

"She's your only big sister shell for brains!" said Donatello slapping Michelangelo upside the head "And anyway she said she would help me with my latest gadget! Didn't you Mona?" his eyes shone as he pleaded with Mona.

Mona gave the two youngest turtles a cheeky smile and put her arms around them.

"Of course I'll play with you" she said "But I can't be in two places at once, we'll toss for it when we get back to the lair ok?"

"Ok" said the two turtles before giving each other the 'May the best turtle win' look.

Raphael shook his head at the younger turtles.

As much as he was pleased that Mona had developed a close relationship with all his brothers he didn't like being away from her for long.

He walked slowly behind everyone as he racked his brains wondering what to do cursing under his breath as he thought up different ideas but none of them sounding like a good idea.

"Come on Raphael you brainless turtle" he cursed "What kind of lover are you if you can't think of a good plan to spoil your beloved mate on Valentine's Day!"

"Hey Raphael!" Raphael snapped out of his daydream to see he was back at the lair and Leonardo was calling to him.

"You falling asleep back there?"asked Leonardo "We're back!"

"I can see that Leo" said Raphael rolling his eyes "I know what the lair looks like!"

Leonardo shook his head at his hot headed brother's comment.

Meanwhile Mona had taken a coin and tossed it, it landed on 'heads' which Donatello's call was causing Michelangelo to sulk.

"Don't worry Mikey" said Mona "I'll help Donatello with his gadget for a couple of hours then I'll play with you ok?"

"Ok" said Michelangelo in a disappointed voice as he walked over to the sofa and turned on the many TVs.

Mona and Donatello then disappeared into his medical room/lab whilst Leonardo walked over to the armchair to read a book he had left on the coffee table and Splinter went to his quarters but not before saying they would be practicing their daily Ninjutsu training the next night.

Raphael was starting to feel the stress from thinking too much about what he could do for Mona.

He saw his punch bag at the other end of the lair so he decided to take out his frustrations.

Taking a few deep breathes he began to punch the bag with every ounce of strength he had.

"I'll think of something!" he growled as he punched the bag several times, "I'll think of something even if it means pain and sleepless nights! I do something for Mona she'll ever forget!"

* * *

As Valentine's Day drew nearer, Raphael had spent hours trying to think of something really great but he was still stuck for what to do.

He didn't want to ask his brothers for help thinking they would just laugh or think of something stupid and he knew his sensei as wise as he was, he wasn't really the one to give romantic advice.

He spent most days laying awake thinking, he had even become distracted at training.

Luckily he veered his brothers, Mona and Splinter from suspicion of his real feelings by saying he was just tired.

Finally the day before Valentine's Day came and Raphael was feeling really down. He stared at Mona from the side of the lair as he watched her doing one to one training with Splinter.

Michelangelo and Donatello were playing a video game and Leonardo was talking to April and Casey in the kitchen.

Raphael stared at Mona's beauty as he watched her, her hair the way it flowed like soft silk and her toned body as she used her war fans to fight.

As part of her training, Splinter was teaching her to extinguish flames of candles with a wave of her fans without revealing herself.

Just watching her in the light of the candles made her look more beautiful.

"Oh Mona" he thought "I wish I could make this Valentine's perfect for you, I know things are difficult with us being mutants, we can't go to fancy places or do certain activities where the public would see us, but you deserve so much, after everything you've done for me, you've made me the happiest turtle alive and I want to show you how much you mean to me, but I can't...I'm so sorry Mona"

A tear fell from his eye as he watched her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "If only I could think of something decent to do...what kind of mate am I? You deserve so much..."

"Hey Raph!" Casey's voice snapped Raphael out of his daydream "You ok dude?"

Raphael quickly composed himself and looked at Casey.

"Oh...erm...heya Casey" he yelped "Yeah...I'm good"

Casey cocked his head on one side as he studied Raphael's face.

"I can read that face Raphie boy" said Casey "What's wrong?"

Raphael went a little pink and looked over to Mona.

"It's about me and Mona" he said sadly.

Casey looked a little worried.

"What?" he said "You're not having second thoughts about being her mate? You're not breaking up are you?"

"No!" snapped Raphael "I love her so much! I'd never dream of abandoning her! She's the most important person in my life! I'd give anything for her! She's the love of my life!"

"Ok ok!" said Casey trying to calm the hot headed turtle "Didn't mean to blow your fuse!"

Raphael simmered down and took a breath.

"Well it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" he said "And I can't think of anything to make this first time with Mona memorable!"

As Raphael poured out his woes to his friend, Casey looked thoughtful.

"So I've failed" sighed Raphael "What kind of mate am I to Mona if I can't think of something amazing to do for her! Flowers and chocolates are nothing, I've done that before, I want to do something really special! But what!?"

Casey rubbed his chin as he thought hard, he looked at April then at Mona then snapped his fingers.

"Raphael" he said puffing out his chest "You're in luck my friend, I have the perfect plan for you!"

Raphael's eyes widened.

"You do?" he cried out.

"Yep yep!" said Casey, "Listen closely!" he then leaned down to Raphael's ear and whispered his idea.

As he spoke, Raphael's eyes lit up and a smile etched across his face.

* * *

The next night, Raphael was so excited he could hardly hold it in. He had explained to Splinter that he and Mona would be gone later in the evening and Splinter had been pleased for his son that he had something special planned for Mona.

The time had now come for Raphael to reveal his surprise to Mona. After they finished training he told Mona to get washed and meet him at the exit of the lair.

Mona had been surprised but she did as she was told.

Raphael then met her at the lair after he had gotten himself washed and met her at the exit.

"Raphael" said Mona crossing her arms "Can you tell me where we're going?"

Raphael looked cheeky and shook his head.

"Nope" he said giving her the evil smirk he knew Mona loved so much "It's a surprise"

Mona looked suspicious as Raphael took her hand and lead her through the sewers to get to the manhole he needed to get out of.

He soon found the right one and looked at Mona before climbing the rugs to get to the top.

"Ok Mona" he said "Now, I need you to close your eyes"

Mona narrowed her eyes in suspicion but she did as she was told.

"You are a real tease" she commented as she went up the rugs with Raphael behind her making sure she didn't slip off due to her zero vision.

"No peeking ok" said Raphael as they got to the top of the manhole and pushed open the lid. He helped Mona out of the hole and to her feet all the while making sure she had her eyes shut.

Raphael twitching then in excitement lead Mona from the manhole to an alley.

"Can I look now?" asked Mona "Aww can I look now?"

"Nuh uh uh" said Raphael "Good things come to those who wait"

Mona sighed again as continued to let Raphael lead the way.

"Almost there now" said Raphael "Just keep those eyes closed"

Mona giggled as she kept her eyes closed and let Raphael lead the way.

Finally they came to a stop.

"Now can I look?" said Mona.

"Ok" said Raphael his excitement starting to show in his voice "now!"

Mona opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her!

She was standing in April and Casey's backyard behind their apartment, except it didn't look like their back yard at all!

There was a large tent that filled the end of the yard with an outside table that had a pretty white cloth on it.

There were two plates along with a silver platter in the middle with a lid over the top, a bottle of champagne, two lit candles and a vase of red and pink roses symbolising the colour of their ninja bands (Raphael's red mask and Mona's pink head ribbons)

There was even a small CD player to play romantic music and a heater inside so they wouldn't be cold and if that wasn't all there were fairy lights inside the tent providing more light than just the candles.

"Oh my God...Raphael..." said Mona, she honestly didn't know what to say as Raphael lead her over to the table.

"Happy Valentine's day babe" said Raphael as he took out Mona's chair and let her sit down before taking his own seat.

"Raph...I..." said Mona "I honestly don't know what to say..."

"Say nothing babe" said Raphael "I just wanted to make Valentine's Day special for you"

Mona went slightly pink and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Raph" she said "I'm the luckiest girl in the world...I never imagined I would get something so amazing as this"

Raphael looked very proud of himself.

"Casey did help me a little" he admitted "In fact he and April did this for me before they left for their Valentine's Night out"

Mona smiled.

"This is amazing Raphael" she said "I love it!"

Raphael then used a remote control he had hidden under his chair and turned on the CD player making a playlist of romantic music play.

As soon as he switched it on, the song '_**I See You'**_ by Leona Lewis played.

Mona's eyes lit up as she remembered it as the song they danced to at the nightclub when they almost kissed.

After pouring them each a glass of champagne, they clinked glasses and toasted each other 'Happy Valentine's Day'

"Thank you so much Raph" said Mona "You've truly made my evening so special"

Raphael didn't speak but he lifted the platter showing the food on display.

Mona gasped, it was a Chinese feast with three different starters and three different mains.

"Raph..." she whispered as she saw they were her favourite foods.

"Tuck in love" said Raphael "I knew they were your favourites"

Mona smiled lovingly at Raphael and they began to tuck in. As they did, Mona took a spring roll and held it up to Raphael's mouth affectionately.

Raphael in turn held up a won ton piece dipped in sweet and sour sauce to Mona's mouth and they began lovingly feeding each other.

Due to the stickiness of the food they licked each other's fingers and giggled.

It took them a while to finish their romantic dinner as they fed each other their food and gazed into each other's eyes.

Mona moved her chair closer to Raphael's and they snuggled together as they finished the food and champagne.

As Raphael caressed Mona's cheek and kissed the top of her head, he thanked Casey silently at giving him the idea of treating Mona to a dining experience like this.

He couldn't imagine anything better than a moment like this, him and Mona together and alone and not having to worry about the other turtles bothering them, he hoped he could do something similar to this or the time he took her on a moonlight picnic at Casey's farmhouse.

"This may not be the fancy restaurant you deserve" Raphael thought inside his head "But I wanted to make this night special for you, especially for Valentines, you mean so much to me Mona, I'd do anything for you, You've made me so happy"

* * *

Finally, after finishing their romantic meal Raphael and Mona gathered up the plates and platter as well as the other used props from the tent and placed them in a box outside the back door.

"April and Casey said they would bring the stuff in when they get back later" said Raphael "Don't worry, that's what they told me to do"

"Ok" said Mona as they placed the last of the stuff in the box outside the back door and made their way back to the manhole and back to the lair.

Mona held the roses from the table close to her and caressed the petals as she walked.

"You like those huh?" asked Raphael "I asked April to pick those out for me"

"They're so amazing" whispered Mona "I love them"

As they walked back to the lair, Mona looked up at Raphael cheekily.

"I've got a surprise for you when we return to the lair" she said.

Raphael gave her the evil smirk making her shiver in pleasure, she loved that smile.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Mona nodded "Good things come to those who wait!" she replied earning a pinch on the buttocks from Raphael through her black and pink loin cloth making her giggle.

When they returned to the lair, Mona kissed Raphael's cheek and whispered in his ear to meet her in her bedroom in half an hour.

As soon as she ran off to her bedroom, Raphael walked into the kitchen feeling excited and over the moon.

He saw his brothers and Sensei in the living room, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo were watching a film and Splinter was reading a book.

As they walked in Splinter had seen them come in and was pleased they had come back safe from their night out.

Whilst Raphael waited half an hour he began to text Casey telling him the evening went well and thanking him for the idea.

Just as the half hour was up, he got a text back from Casey saying that he was glad the evening went well and said his evening was going well as well and that April loved her gifts.

Raphael closed his shell cell and walked up to the bedroom wondering what Mona had in store for him.

As soon as he made it to the bedroom door, he rubbed his hands together; he looked over his shoulder and saw his brothers and sensei were still occupied in the living area.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Raphael" came a sultry voice from within.

Raphael then opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw!

In the bedroom, there were fairy lights hanging from the walls and ceiling, as well as several candles around the room creating a low seductive atmosphere and an iPod with a docking station filling the room with slow romantic music.

It was a beautiful atmosphere, but what made Raphael's eyes pop out of his skull was the sight of Mona sitting on the bed in a sexy pose, wearing a see-through pink chiffon nightie and G-String and her long dark hair hanging loose over her shoulders as well as fanning herself with one of her war fans.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" she whispered seductively.

Raphael bit his lip as he drank in the whole scene before him, he closed the door and locked it as he felt his tail starting to tingle as his organ was trying to get out.

He had a sudden urge to run towards Mona and pin her to the bed and make her his, but he resisted the urge and watched as Mona extended her hand to him and beckoned him towards her.

"Come here baby" she whispered "Come and get your Valentine's Gift"

Raphael licked his lips and walked over to Mona as she stood up and showed off her sexy toned body that showed through the nightie she wore.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Raphael ran towards her and took her into a strong embrace.

Peppering her neck and collarbones with kisses and running his hands over her body he felt like the luckiest turtle in the world.

This was the best Valentine's gift he could receive from the woman he loved, seeing her in all her beauty.

He ran his hands over her body and over the base of her tail as she wrapped that around his body.

As he caressed her he pushed her towards the bed and lay her down on it.

He then began to kiss down her body running his hands over her breasts and stomach.

Mona gasped in pleasure as she felt Raphael's strong but gentle hands worship her body.

She then moaned as he began to move down her body and kiss her though the nightie before making his way to her G-String.

Mona stretched out in pleasure as she felt him start to take off her G-string by untying the ribbons that held it together with his teeth.

Moaning in ecstasy she felt him spread her legs apart and start to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Raphael inhaled and moaned slightly as he took in the sweet scent of his lover's opening.

It was like nothing he had ever smelt before, that musky perfume was that of a rare flower that only bloomed when the right person was present.

That's the only way he could describe what he could smell.

Hypnotised by his aroused lovers scent Raphael brought his tongue to Mona's opening and began to caress it.

Mona gasped in pleasure as she felt Raphael lick her out, she grasped his right hand as she moaned as well as grasped the other that rested on her breast.

Raphael kissed and licked her opening then brought his head up and began to kiss up and down her lower navel.

As he did so, Mona sat up and her fingers ran though the red ribbons of his mask before removing it from his head.

As soon as she sat up, Raphael began to worship her body again embracing her and adorning her with kisses and nuzzling.

The scents of her rose perfume and the musky aroma from her opening drove him wild and he never wanted to let her go.

Mona moaned and began to slither down his body; Raphael wondered what she was doing until he felt his tail get touched and her hand start to caress it.

Upon feeling that Raphael felt his knees go weak at the pleasurable feeling.

"Ah Shell" he gasped "That feels amazing...don't stop..."

Mona gave him a seductive smile as she moved down his body nuzzling and kissing his plastron as well as running her hand down it until she got to his tail that had grown longer and exposed his organ.

Mona then knelt on the floor and brought her mouth to his organ before teasing the tip of it with her lips and tongue.

Raphael gasped in pleasure and he felt his knees shake at the feeling; he began to stroke Mona's head as she continued to tease the tip of his organ with her tongue before enveloping it in her mouth and began to suck.

Raphael almost cried out in ecstasy as he felt his mate suckle hard on his member. He started to thrust slightly but not too hard, it was just so amazing.

After five minutes, Mona stopped and began to move up his body again, adorning his plastron with kisses and tiny licks before coming up to his face.

Mona licked her lips as she gazed into Raphael's eyes seductively.

"You're amazing Mona" Raphael whispered as he moved his mouth down to the side of her face and kissing and licking it.

Mona moaned and used her right hand to jerk Raphael's member making him gasp as he adorned her neck and collarbones.

Raphael couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to be inside her and feel her warmth around him, adorning her collarbones before removing her chiffon nightie and moving down to her supple scaly breasts he gently pushed her onto the bed.

Mona gritted her teeth in pleasure as she felt her lover caress her breasts and chest with his tongue, she could feel his long member stroking the inside of her thighs, and it drove her wild.

As she caressed his body she removed his elbow pads, belt and knee pads until there was nothing left on his body

"Raph..." she gasped "I don't want to wait any longer...please...take me...I'm yours..."

Raphael rested himself on his right elbow as he ran his other hand over Mona's body and spread her legs apart so he could enter her.

He was drunk with lust and love mixed together as he prepared to enter her.

Seeing her pleading look in her eyes he felt more than obliged to give her what she wanted.

Slowly and gently he entered her, Mona gasped as she felt him slid in and Raphael let out a low pleasurable growl as he felt Mona's warmth around him and unable to stop himself he began to thrust into her.

"Oh God...Raph..." Mona gasped as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Raphael growled and continued to thrust slowly at first then picking up the pace making sure he didn't hurt his beloved lizard lady.

Insane with lust he buried his head in Mona's breasts, licking and kissing them.

Mona held him close and thrust her hips towards him hoping to pull him in deeper.

"So hot..." Raphael grunted "So tight" he began to thrust harder as he felt Mona's strong legs pull him closer.

He had been waiting for this moment; this was the best part of the evening, the best part of Valentine's Day, he never wanted this moment to end, he was in heaven, in a beautiful dream he didn't want to wake up from.

Mona was the most beautiful creature he had come across and he never wanted to lose her. She was strong woman, but she was precious to him, his most precious treasure, his flower, his evening star, his whole world.

If he were to lose her, Raphael had no idea how he could live after that. He would go to the ends of the world for her, he would swim the seven seas for her, and he would die for her. She meant that much to him.

"Don't stop..." Mona gasped as she began to squeeze her vaginal muscles around his member.

She held him close not wanting to let him go, she was so in love with her hot headed lover and she felt like the luckiest lizard lady alive with such a passionate lover like Raphael.

Yes he was a hot head and rather violent and bloodthirsty turtle in battle, but underneath that hard shell, he was the most loving, most passionate turtle she had ever met.

If she lost him, she knew her heart would break; he was her whole world, her rock, her pillar of strength.

She rested back on the sheets as Raphael continued to thrust into her.

Raphael looked up from adorning her chest with kisses and looked at her beautiful face.

Looking in her wide blue eyes, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked now.

Seeing the look of such love within them, he believed she looked prettier than ever.

In this moment, their hearts were beating together as one, they weren't just joined physically mating with each other, but they were joined spiritually, emotionally, joined together in a sacred forbidden dance.

After a while, they changed positions so Mona was on top, as much as Raphael enjoyed making love to Mona from behind turtle style he knew she enjoyed being on top as she did find it a pleasure to be dominant over her hot headed lover.

Feeling her on top of him, Raphael let himself relax as she began to move up and down on his member.

As she moved on top of him, Raphael couldn't hold in his gasps of pleasure and gripped her hips encouraging her to move faster.

Mona seeing what he wanted placed her hands on his shoulders and began to move up and down on him like a cowgirl causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

Raphael then moved his hands from his lover's hips and up to her breasts before cupping them.

Mona moaned as she felt his fingers brush over her nipples and she grasped his hands to hold them close to her.

As she rode him, she felt him buck his hips up to push himself deeper within her, she could feel herself getting close to orgasm but she tried to hold it until he was ready.

Raphael could also feel himself wanting to release himself and he could see Mona gritting her teeth as she couldn't hold it any longer.

Raphael gripped her hips and bucked his hips hard before throwing back his head and crying out in orgasm.

As he released himself, Mona arched her back and threw her hair back as she had her orgasm. She then collapsed on Raphael's plastron calming down from the intense passion.

Raphael held her close feeling her soft scales and her dark hair.

"Wow" Mona breathed as she held Raphael close to her "That was...amazing"

Raphael stared up at the ceiling; this truly was a Valentine's Day to remember. With the help of April and Casey, he had managed to make Mona the happiest woman alive on Valentine's Day.

"You mean so much to me Mona" he said "I really wanted to make this Valentine's Day special for you"

Mona kissed his forehead and nuzzled him gently.

"Aww Raph" she said "You're so thoughtful...You've really made Valentine's Day memorable, I couldn't have asked for anything better, you've made me so happy, happier than I've been in many years"

She snuggled close to him as she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Happy Valentine's Day hun" she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's babe" Raphael whispered kissing her forehead and pulling the duvet over them both.

Like Mona, Raphael felt the need for sleep take over. He held his beloved lizard lady close and smiled to himself that he was able to pull off a really good Valentine's Day for her.

"I love you so much Mona" he whispered "I love you so much"

He soon slipped into a deep peaceful sleep, his soul filled with pride and happiness at his achievement and with hope that he would be able to make Mona feel special in the near future.

**Awww! Raphael managed to pull of the perfect Valentine's Day for his lovely Lizard Lady!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Note: I will be continuing writing Ninja Turtles in Mortal Kombat, but I'm just stuck for what to write. But stayed tuned and I'll have some chapters up soon!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Love Bloodrayne!**


End file.
